Returning Home
by ColorfulCloud1
Summary: When the war is over the brave solider's come home to see their family's but what happens when you don't have a place to call home. As a war veteran comes home he must understand how life is and what he must overcome to fit in with society as Bad luck appears around every corner. Reviews Appriciated
1. Chapter 1

_**Returning Home**_

.

.

.

The sound of chatter filled the train station as many were happy and filled with joy to see there family coming home. The young filly's and colts gathered around their mothers or fathers and waited for for the train to come. Some were happy as a pony with new horse shoes.

The train was speeding as fast as it could toward the station but kept its pace for it didn't want to harm anypony if it came hauling in.

Inside the train were returning solider's from the war and some were happy to be in Equestria soil. As they chattered many were just excited to see there family's waiting for them at the train station.

But in the last train empty car was just a few solider's who didn't even have a place to call home. Many joined the army to have a bed to sleep in but some just wanted to get away from it all. They had nothing left for them. No home, No money, and No family.

These were the outcast of the army and some just wanted to go back but since it was all over they couldn't. In the car was about 4 pony's who sat alone and far away from each other not speaking a word to each other. They wanted space to think about what to do with their lives. Some would try to find a job and buy a cheap motel to sleep in while others are sleeping outside in the cold, chilling weather. They were the most bravest ones in the army and did what others couldn't since they had no one to call family so their deaths would mean nothing to nobody.

One of four solider's was staring out the window and to the green lushes plain field they are passing. He hasn't seen anything green or nice like this for awhile. He was a young colt that just wanted to make something of himself and get by in life but nothing went his way and he wanted to get away from it all.

He turned his attention back toward the field and saw many pony's just relaxing and enjoying their time. As he thought the train was slowing down until it made a complete stop. The four just sat there as they all heard cheers from outside.

None moved a muscle as they cheers went on and some felt heart broken as they no one to call family. They sat there waiting till it was all over and the happy gleeful cheers died down.

As the cheers did die down one of the four solider's spoke up.

"Looks like were home or maybe just arriving at a desolate, lonely place we should call home" and with that the colt stood up, grabbed his gear and walked out the train car. The others watched as he exited the train car and they had to think about what he said.

"Looks like were home or maybe just arriving at a desolate, lonely place we should call home". The solider's just did the same and walked out the car except the one who was staring out the window.

He just looked at the window to see family's reunited as they hugged and cried for each others safety. As he watched them it reminded him of a peaceful time when he was happy like them and he could cry for things like that.

He shook the thought out of his head and gathered his stuff. He packed up and started to walk slowly toward the train car door. As he approached the door his hoof was hesitantly not wanting to grabbed the door. He didn't want to leave the army but he needed to get on with his life and be happy like the family he saw.

"Ok Stallion up, you only get one chance to change your life and this is your chance White Tiger"

He grabbed the door handle and twisted it and popped it open. As he opened the door he was greeted by a fresh aroma scent and a sweet cinnamon mixture. The scent made his hunger rise but that was another concern for a different time.

"Ok Tiger since the last time you been here was years ago let's go walk around and see what has changed" he thought to himself and with that he strapped his duffle bag tightly and started to walk.

.

.

In a park near by Rainbow Dash was practicing her new moves and she brought Fluttershy along to give her that confidence boost. As Rainbow was in the heat of her new finishing move she saw something that would change her life forever.

She saw a returning colt hugging his family and all of them crying and shedding tears. Rainbow has never let a thing touch her heart but for some reason this one moment did.

Since she wasn't paying attention she drifted a bit off course and slammed into a cloud. Rainbow didn't know what hit her so she angrily pulled herself out the pillow and landed on the ground. She was mad but mad at herself that this thing has never happened before.

Fluttershy saw that whole incident and rushed toward Rainbow Dash to see if she was ok.

"Oh my goodness Rainbow Dash are you alright?" Said Fluttershy

"Yeah yeah I'm ok I just got a bit subsided that's all" angrily replied Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy knew Rainbow Dash for along time and knew nothing really interrupts her practicing but this one time she was distracted.

"Is there something wrong Rainbow Dash I mean if its ok with you, you never really get off course? Is there something bothering you" said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash exhaled and let out a big sigh."I...I just saw a returning solider hugging his family and when I saw that it just hit me"

"What hit you?" Said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash blushed a little bit but it quickly went away and put on her serious face and looked Fluttershy directly in the eyes.

"That I've really never had a family that love me" said Rainbow Dash.

.

.

White Tiger walked down the road to see happy pony talking to one another or just passing by. He felt sad as he never really talked to pony's or anyone for that matter. All he did was just give commands and the lower pony's would just do what he said. As he walked down the street he saw many buildings that were never here when he was living here.

"Well things change when your at war for 15 years" he thought. As he strolled down the street his nose met a wonderful,sweet, and delicious scent that even the strictest officers couldn't resist. A smell of sweet cinnamon rolls.

.

.

Rainbow Dash was flying very slowly down the street with a depressed look on her face. She was sad how all these solider's had family's waiting for them back home and she wasn't one of them. She's had passed colts who supposedly "Loved" her but they just wanted her for her position next to Celestia as One of The Elements.

Fluttershy had went back home to feed the animals and clean what ever mess was there so she left Rainbow Dash for the day. As Rainbow Dash flew she saw somepony who could maybe cheer her up.

"Howdy Rainbow Dash, what brings y'all to my apple stand"

"Hey AppleJack" said Rainbow Dash a bit depressed."Nothing I just need a pony who could cheer me up that's all"

"Well what's the matter, something biting your leg?"

"What? Nothing's biting my leg. Anyway I just need a good pony who could cheer me up"

"Well I'm not really the cheering up type but why don't you try talking to Pinkie Pie. Maybe she could turn that frown upside down" said AppleJack.

AppleJack was right if anypony could cheer up Rainbow Dash it was Pinkie."Thanks AppleJack hope your apple sell" said Rainbow Dash as she waved her hoof for goodbye.

.

.

White Tiger followed the source of the smell till his nose could hold the sweet sticky smell anymore.

As he followed it he was presented with a large Ginger bread made house. He pulled out a sack from his duffle bag and opened it.

Inside the bag was 500 bits for serving in the war as Captain as the lower ranks got less but since he was such a great leader they gave him a extra 100.

He pulled out ten bits an opened the door but as he opened the door another hoof touched his.

He looked to the side to see a amazing looking mare with a cyan coat and a rainbow mane.

"Excuse me" said the mare.

"Sorry my fault" said Tiger and with that he opened the door and let her go inside first.

.

.

As rainbow reached out to open the door her hoof was touched by another.

She looked over to see a very cute and good looking colt.

"Excuse me"she said

"Sorry my fault" said Tiger and he opened the door for her.

"What a gentlecolt" Rainbow thought.


	2. Cinnamon Buns

_**Cinnamon Buns**_

.

.

White Tiger let the mare in first and he followed. He probably knew she had some better looking Colt than him so he didn't even want to try. As he let her in ,the sweet aroma entered his nose again but this time with a warm cookie dough scent. His mouth watered up and he couldn't bare it anymore but he didn't want to embarrass himself in public so he kept his cool.

He walked immediately to the counter and waited in the some-what long line but he had patience. But a thought kept lingering in his mind and he couldn't get it out of his head.

"She's way out of my league and I'll never have a chance with her and plus she probably already has a colt friend so I need to get this thought out of my mind" Tiger thought.

.

.

Rainbow sat down in an empty booth and waited for somepony to take her order or till she saw Pinkie but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off that one colt. She saw way more handsomer colts in her life but this one was different than the others. His white coat shined brightly and his red mane looked like he was in war and from how he looked like she could tell he was a war veteran.

She kept staring at Tiger for a long time till he looked at her but she would quickly turn away and blush lightly.

.

.

Tiger turned slightly to catch a glimpse of the Rainbow mare but he noticed something off. She was staring at him and she was a terrible liar because as he would turn she would also.

Tiger smiled at turned around to see that he was next in line. He saw nopony at the cash register and Tiger looked around till he turned around for a second.

When he turned around a pink pony emerged from thin air and this scared Tiger into falling down and landing on his flank.

The pink pony laughed and extended her hoof and Tiger grabbed it and she pulled him up.

"Sorry about that I'm Pinkie Pie what's your name huh huh huh never mind that what do you want to order" Pinkie said extremely fast for nopony could understand.

"Ummmmmm... I guess I want a dozen cinnamon rolls and a blueberry muffin" said Tiger.

Tiger watched as she pushed some numbers and he took notice of her appearance. She was all pink and was kind of cute in away.

"That'll be 10 bits kind sir" said Pinkie.

Tiger gave her the bits and started to walked out but as he pushed open the door he looked one last time at the rainbow mare and smiled.

.

.

"Oh my gosh he smiled at me" Rainbow happily thought as she let her inner girl out but kept a straight face. She looked around the store to see nopony in except her and Pinkie Pie who was floating in air.

She didn't want to question Pinkie and her logic so he waited till Pinkie popped out of no where. As she called it once Rainbow Dash blinked Pinkie was across the booth from her.

"Hey Rainbow what's wrong why aren't you smiling do I need to throw you a get happy party. Dang it where's my party cannon" said Pinkie as she looked around.

"No Pinkie its not that I'm just sad" said Rainbow.

"Why are you sad Dashie"

"Well ever since the soldiers came back many mares are happy to see their husbands or loves but seeing them makes me sad or depressed"

"Why are sad isn't our friendship the only family we need" said Pinkie

"I know I love you guys more than anything but I just want somepony to Love other than you girls" said Rainbow

"So what you saying is that you want a coltfriend?" Said Pinkie.

Rainbow blushed and turned away as she doesn't like to act girly in public.

"OHMYGOSH RAINBOW WE NEED TO GET YOU A CO-"

Pinkie was cut off by Rainbow sticking her hoof in her mouth shutting her up. The customers or other pony's in the small restaurant looked at them. Rainbow was blushing more and the pony's started to whisper to each to see Rainbow blush.

She couldn't take it anymore so she blasted out the door and flew all the way toward we home with out looking back.

.

.

White Tiger sat alone on the chilling bench in the park. He ate all the cinnamon rolls and had a full stomach so he couldn't eat the blueberry muffin so he put it in the box the cinnamon rolls came in.

"Well I have no home to go to so I guess this will be my home for tonight" he thought.

The park was quiet and all the pony's were in their warm,lovely homes with their family's probably sleeping soundly together. But White Tiger was alone and depressed. He pulled out a blanket android on the bench as the wind blew.

Hours passed and White Tiger fell asleep cold and alone. Being a captain in the marines gives you nightmares because of all the death you see but Whites nightmares were horrible of his war days.

.

.

"Command said eliminate any survivors because they don't want to surrender"

"Ok line them up"

The civilians were pushed up against the wall and they were bruised and hurt. They were bystanders in the war and try were captured.

"You all know what you did so this is the price you pay"

The unicorns readied their horns and they glowed red.

"No this is the way we are Sargent. Command gave no order to kill innocent civilians".

"Maybe they didn't but these "civilians" need to know what were capable of"

"If we kill them what makes us better than them huh answer me that Sargent so this is an order put down your weapon"

The Sargent gave Tiger that look as if he wanted to punch him but he knew the consequences of it. Their was only one option and that meant the coat of his life.

"Do it"

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

.

.

Tiger was startled by something poking his side. He slowly opened his eyes to see a yellow mare standing in front of him.

He quickly grabbed her by the neck and held a combat knife straight to her throat.

"Who are you and what do you want" said Tiger.

"Ple...please do...don't...hur...hurt me"

She barley say anything but cry and squeal. Tiger saw her as no threat so he released her and she cried a storm. She was so light to choke and by the way she just let him choke her she couldn't be a assassin.

"I'm so sorry I was just startled by you at this hour in the night please don't cry I'm so horrible" said Tiger.

She slowly stopped crying and looked at White Tiger. He was a handsome colt but that's why she wasn't here.

"If I may ask why are you here at this hour?" Said Tiger

"Well my little bunny ran into the park and when I found her I...saw you sleeping so I decided to ask you if...you wanted to sleep at my home...just for tonight"

White Tiger didn't even know the mare and yet she was willing to let him sleep in her home. Something wasn't right and Tiger knew it so he holstered his knife for now.

"I think I'll pass on your invite"

"Oh ok then I'll go back home but what was your name?"

"It's White Tiger and yours"

"Fluttershy" she said.


	3. Invitations

_**Invitation **_

.

.

Rainbow Dash slowly yawned as she tossed and turned in her cloud bed. Her breath smelling very horrible and her mane destroyed like she was in a twister. She rubbed her eyes to get the crust out of them and slowly opened them.

As she opened her eyes she had the most wonder fullest dream ever. She had found the perfect stallion who loved her and who would race and play with her all the time but when she opened her eyes it was all a dream.

She frowned and decided to start the day at least making herself look good so she went into the bathroom and turned on her shower and stepped in the warm soothing water.

She laid in the shower and cried. The tears of forever being alone and never having anypony to love that was her fear. She would grow old alone and die alone never experiencing love.

.

.

Tigers heart was beating faster and faster. His breath rapidly increasing and swear dripping from his forehead. His muscles tensed up and clenched till they could move. Tiger couldn't stop he needed to keep going no matter how painful it was.

"And...there" said Tiger

He dropped himself from the tree and fell to the ground letting his sweat soak him.

"Ok I started my morning off with 200 sit ups, 200 push ups, and 5 miles around the park" thought Tiger.

He was deciding what to do next till his stomach started to rumble. He gotten so focused on working out that he forgot he needed to eat.

"It's 6 o'clock in the morning no stores are open for me to apply at so I guess I'll go eat and then shower at the river side near the edge of town. Can't let anypony see me or they'll think I'm a homeless bum" said Tiger to himself.

So he picked himself up and started to jog toward the small town. As he jogged he saw some pony's barely waking up and opening their shops. As he walked down the street he saw a certain familiar mare in the sky.

A rainbow trail was going to each cloud and within a second they were gone from existence. She kept doing this and Tiger just watched as she had the speed of light.

"She's a beautiful mare isn't she"

Tiger turned his head to see a orange mare with a khaki hat and a blonde mane next him. Tiger looked at her then back at the rainbow mare.

"Yeah she's pretty beautiful alright" said Tiger as he stopped watching Rainbow Dash.

"Yup she's good looking but she's one of the hardest mares to get at if I do say so myself"

"Where are my manners I'm AppleJack"

"I'm White Tiger"

"Are you a returning solider from the war" said Apple.

"Yeah Captain"

"Good to know that y'all are coming back safe and sound" sad Apple.

"Well it was kind of hard over there" said Tiger.

With that there was silence between the two. Tiger really didn't know the mare so he couldn't start a conversation.

"If y'all don't mind could you help me set up my apple stand" said Apple.

Tiger nodded and followed the orange mare.

.

.

Rainbow bucked the final cloud in the sky and sweat was forming on her head. She was heavily breathing and the sun was coming up. As she looked down to see the pony's set up their stands she saw AppleJack with a familiar colt.

"Who is AppleJack with" she thought.

Rainbow was a curious mare so she saw a small cloud near her and flew to grab it and slowly floated toward AppleJack.

.

.

White Tiger finished help putting the final part for the stand and AppleJack just set out the apples. Tiger wiped his head from the sweat and started to walk away.

As he walked away he heard AppleJack say something and he turned around to face the mare.

"Thank y'all for your help I don't have any bits to pay you though" she said.

"It's ok I'm fine" said Tiger.

"No I must repay you somehow" said Apple.

"I'm fine just take it as a good deed"

"Hmmmm...how about you come over by the bakery made out Ginger bread and I'll pay you the. Come around 3:00 o'clock".

Tiger nodded and slowly walked away as he saw just one cloud in the air. He looked at the cloud and saw a glimpse of a tail that was very familiar. All he did was smile and walk away toward the small lake near town.

.

.

Her cover was blown. He smiled at her gain and she blushed in the cloud. She watched as he walked away toward the edge of town till he wasn't in sight anymore.

When he wasn't in view Rainbow popped her head out and sighed. As she did that AppleJack looked at her with a strange face.

"Rainbow is that you up there" said a voice from below her. Rainbow looked down and saw AppleJack with a strange face.

She flew down with humiliation and let her hoofs touch the ground.

"Rainbow were you spying on him" said AppleJack.

"Um...no I was just uhhhhh following the cloud to see where it would go yeah that's it I was following it" said Rainbow.

"Rainbow you may be a hard mare but y'all is a terrible liar I could tell now where you spying on him"

Rainbow sighed and blushed and nodded. AppleJack just smiled and pulled Rainbows head up with her hoof.

"You know he...nevermind"

"Wait! What were you about to tell me" said Rainbow.

"Well that colt was watching you buck clouds just a while ago" said AppleJack.

"He was! OHMYGOSH" Rainbow was squealing with excitement.

"I've never seen this side of you Rainbow. I've always thought you were the hard to get pony of the town"

"Well...I just...you see...

.

.

Water was the only thing heard at Lake Flow. Nopony was their and the clear crystal water made it shine out of all lakes.

Tiger rested his gear at a nearby tree and ran water threw his mane. His white fur was now cleaned with water and shined whiter than the sky. And his icy light blue mane was clean. He wash up with the soap he had and cleaned every inch of his body as he didn't like to smell. He let his wings retract as they have been sealed for many days and haven't had a time to breath. He looked to his left to see his normal wings extend and when he looked to his right all he saw was pain. His right wing was a replica of what is was. Many solider's lose things in the war but Tiger lost his most precious item and that was his wing. It was metal that looked like feathers and matched his coat with its white shine.

As he cleaned his body the only thing left was his cutie mark. His cutiemark was a paw print that was gray. He earned this mark by opening his eyes in the war in Equestria and saving many soldier's.

As he cleaned up he got out of the water and shook it all off till his coat was puffy. He decided it would take a long time to dry so wanted to get some rest. He laid down a blanket and made himself comfortable.

He looked at his watch and it was 1 so all he needed was to wait so he shut his eyes and let the dreams full his mind.

.

.

"YOU INVITED HIM TO OUR GET TOGETHER"

"Calm down Rainbow it's just a colt no need to mad" said AppleJack.

"You don't understand he's really cute and I feel different when I'm around him" said Rainbow.

She paced back and forth in Twilights home. Twilight was reading a book on "Colts" and AppleJack was smiling as she was teasing Rainbow with her crush on Tiger. Pinkie was hopping around the house with joy. Rainbow was very nervous about the thing and nopony had ever seen Rainbow this nervous in their lives.

"Don't worry you'll hit it off with him I'm sure of it. It's not like you'll mess it up with him and he'll think your a loser and never want to talk to you" said Pinkie.

Rainbow now grabbed a brown paper bag and started hailing and exhaling. AppleJack and Pinkie were now laughing their flanks off.

"Ok I'll meet you guys at the bakery I need to gather some supplies before I get there" said Twilight as she loaded her saddle and went out the door.

"This is going to be one heck of a day"


	4. Get Together

_**Get Together**_

**(This chapter was kind of rushed but that's not why I'm making this note. I'm making this note because I'm accepting OC submissions so give me details)**

.

.

"You disobeyed orders Sargent you weren't suppose to kill those civilians"

"I did what I was told to do. Not by you but command"

"Command would never give an order that brutal. Your just a heart-less colt with no heart and just listens to orders"

"Well at least when this is all over I have a family to be their when I arrive so do you have huh? Nothing that's what you have. My family will love me, how about yours will they comfort you no because they couldn't handle how ugly and pathetic you are"

.

.

Tiger shot his eyes open and awoken from that horrific dream or memory from his days in the war.

He sat up and looked around to see that he slept under a tree and the trees leaves blocked the sun from giving him a sun burn. Tiger looked at his watch and it read 2:30. Tiger decided it was time to go so he packed up all his stuff in his duffle bag and made his way back to the road that led to Ponyville. As his walked continued he watched the beautiful scenery come into view. The lushes green trees with the clear water and the air purest of all.

"Gosh darn it why won't it move"

Tiger heard a voice close to him and he wondered who could be out this far. He moved passed some trees and bushes to find a purple unicorn mare trying to move a wagon full of bottle and paper. This mare didn't notice Tiger so he didn't want to seem like a thief or anything so he made his presence known.

"Do you need help?"

The mare jumped at the sound of Tiger. She didn't expect anyone to be this far out of Ponyville so she assumed it was a thief. She quickly turned around and cast a spell that would shock Tiger at 5000 volts of electricity.

Tiger dodged out of the way and started to step back a but knowing she was a powerful unicorn.

"Stay back thief I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm not a thief. I'm just heading back to Ponyville I came here to sleep that's all" said Tiger.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I assumed you were a thief or something" said the mare.

"It's alright but Nevermind that do you need help" said Tiger.

"Actually yes I need to get this wagon back to my home and I can't use magic because these are fragile and need to be pulled by hoof"

"Well I'm heading back to Ponyville do you need some help" said Tiger.

"Yes that would be perfect" said the mare.

Tiger hooked on the wagon and started to pull. It wasn't very heavy or maybe he was strong due to him being in the war.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you my name. It's Twilight Sparkle"

"I'm White Tiger...

.

.

Rainbow had gone to Rarity's home to ask her for something she would never want again till her wedding day or something like that.

As she slowly flew toward Rarity's home she saw mares and their colts happily walking down the street side by side. She just turned away and kept flying ignoring the couples.

When she reached Rarity's home she sadly knocked on it with no force at all.

"It's closed come back tomorrow" said a voice from inside.

Rainbow knocked again and the same response came again but angrier. Rainbow was to sad to talk so she knocked again and the door swung open with full force.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S-oh sorry dear I didn't know it was you" said Rarity.

Rainbow just looked at Rarity and she was crying. Rarity immediately pulled Rainbow in and sat her down on her couch.

"My dear what happened to you" said Rarity.

"It's about some colt" said Rainbow.

"What did he do to you I swear that if he-"

"No,no,no its not that he did anything but..."

Rainbow started from the day she saw him and how they both have each looks when they see each other and how she fells different when around him. How when she looks at him her heart races faster than her speed and her mind goes to mush when he looks directly at her.

"He's so perfect Rarity. I wish he felt the way I did but that'll never happen in a million years. I'll just be lonely forever" said Rainbow.

Rarity put her hoof to her chin and had to think this one through long and hard. In her mind she had to get this colt to see Rainbow as a mare and not as a friend. So thought till a light bulb appeared in her mind.

"Ok dear I may have a idea. Just when you get to know him tell him how you feel and spill your heart out to him and he rejects you than he lost something that every colt wants. That's all I have to say just let it take its time to build up trust me darling" said Rarity.

"Now go clean yourself up you don't want to look at mess at the party do you. It's only 30 minutes away" said Rarity.

When Rainbow heard Thirty minutes she dashed out the door and toward her home.

.

.

As Tiger pulled the wagon there was a silence between the two. Nothing was said and the only noise was the wagon on the dirt road. Tiger took this opportunity as the time to focus his mind and clear his head off the past.

"Ok Tiger don't let those bad memory's get to you. You had to do what you needed to do and besides he won't hurt anymore pony's" thought Tiger.

As they strolled down the road Tiger saw the sign of Ponyville and that meant they were close.

"Excuse me for asking but what were you doing out in the middle of the forest" said Twilight.

"Oh I was taking a rest. I was very tired so I went to sleep". Said Tiger.

"Oh ok" said Twilight.

Time passed and they reached the town sign and Tiger unhooked the straps from the wagon and spread his wings.

"Oh I'm sorry you must be really tired and dirty let me clean you really quick" said Twilight.

Tiger didn't argue because he did get mud and gravel in his coat. So Twilight lit up her horn and cast a spell that cleans the target. She cleaned Tiger and he looked brand new.

"Thank you so much" said Tiger.

"The pleasures all mine. Oh by the way I'm sorry I dragged you all the way into town" said Twilight.

"It's ok I was heading into town anyway for some get together or something like that at a tree house" said Tiger.

"So your that pony Rainbow Dash was talking about huh? I could see why she like you" said Twilight with a blush.

Tiger looked at Twilight and noticed her appearance and she wasn't bad. Her purple body made it easy to fall in love with and her mane put you in a trance. Tiger was getting side tracked and he looked away from the mare.

"Yeah I got invited by AppleJack, I think that's her name so are you ready to go" said Tiger.

"Yeah I'll get these later come on let's go" said Twilight.

Tiger nodded and followed the purple mare down the road. As they walked all the pony's around them or that walked passed them gave him a strange stare that made him feel out of place. He ignored them and continued his walk down the road.

.

.

Rainbows heart raced with nervousness and sweat dripped down her face as he knew the last pony's to come were Twilight and Tiger. Fluttershy was sitting on the couch happily humming a tune that you could listen for days and never get annoyed. Pinkie was eating some brownies with Applejack and having a conversation. Rarity was fixing her mane in the mirror and styling it up. Rainbow was sitting next to Fluttershy and rocking back and forth.

"It's ok Rainbow. Just cool your nerves and call down with slow breaths" said Fluttershy.

She was right so Rainbow took a breath exhaled. But just as she exhaled the door opened that revealed two ponies and Rainbow froze in place.

.

.

As Tiger stood there with all the eyes on him. He felt out of place but he saw most of ponies yesterday.

"Come on let's go" said Twilight.

Tigers heart beat was getting slower due to his nervousness.

As he walked in he saw the yellow mare that offered him a place to stay. In the light she was way more cute and adorable. She looked at Tiger and her smile caused Tiger to get warmed up.

"Oh hello" she said.

Tiger smiled at her and she blushed. As he continued walking he saw Applejack siping some juice. He looked at her and she nodded at him and smiled. He turned his head to see Rarity approach him.

"Why hello darling I'm Rarity you must be White Tiger. I've heard so much about you and to tell you the truth your a good colt" she said.

"Thank you Rarity I hope to get to know you better" he said. And with that she walked toward the couch. He saw the tree house and didn't take it for a home.

"Never thought that it will be a home" thought Tiger.

After several more conversations later he got to know all the pony's even Pinkie who scared him several times but he tried looking for one particular pony who was suppose to be there. He looked everywhere for her and he gave up and sat on the couch as all the pony's talked except Fluttershy.

"Why aren't you talking with them Fluttershy" said Tiger.

"Oh I like to stay back in the background and enjoy others happiness even though I never got to enjoy my own"

"When I was a preteen filly I went to middle school when it was hearts and hooves day and I saw all these filly's getting flowers or chocolate. I never got a thing but the happiness they received was worth me seeing. I've loved watching other pony's be happy and that makes me happy".

Tiger couldn't respond but just look at Fluttershy with tears." Fluttershy I'm so sorry that you never have been loved"

"It's ok I already get love" she said.

"From who"

"My friends. They're all I need and I consider them family and you should to" she said.

Tiger couldn't respond but look at Fluttershy and she smiled back at him and turned to the left and got off the couch.

Tiger sighed and closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw a Rainbow pony run up to him with tears and she slammed against him forcefully. As she did she pressed her lips against his and all went quiet.


	5. The Rainbow Mare

_**The Rainbow Mare**_

.

.

Rainbow woke up from her day dream. She'd fallen asleep in Twilights room. As she slowly opened her eyes she noticed that some music was playing below her and she assumed that the party or get together was still going on and that Tiger had left.

"Come Rainbow really ,crying and leaping on him giving him kisses. How childish but I wonder what his lips taste like" she thought mentally.

She picked up herself from the bed and slowly started walking toward the door leading downstairs. As she walked downstairs she didn't even bother to check her mane or her eyes for these are her best friends and why would they care about how she look I mean its not like Tiger is here or anything.

When she hit the wooden floor to downstairs she regained full vision and what she saw shocked her.

It was Tiger and he still was here at the party sitting on the couch next to Fluttershy. The only thing Rainbow could think of was quickly fixing her mane and rubbing her eyes. She was so embarrassed and a raging red blush appeared on her face.

.

.

Tiger looked at Rainbow Dash and saw that she looked like she just woken up. Her mane a mess and her blood shot eyes. As he stared at her she quickly tried to fix her mane and rub her eyes till the red went away.

Tiger just smiled at her acting all cute and Tiger turned his head toward the rest of the group. They all looked at him with a smile and AppleJack even pointed her eyes to Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the party I fell asleep up stairs in Twilights room. So Twilight I was looking for the next Daring Do book and I did I started reading and yeah" Rainbow said really fast for nopony could have understood what she said.

Tiger looked at her with the smile he had and she blush again. Her cyan fur made it easy for him to tell if she was blushing. Tiger felt awkward and he didn't want to make a fool of himself either so he did what was best.

"Thank you so much every pony for the party and I enjoy being here but I got to leave now" said Tiger.

He got up and picked up his stuff from the corner and made his way to the pony's. he shook the hoofs of the mane six and when he reached Rainbow it was dead silent. A knife could cut the tension in the room if it could.

"Even though I didn't talk to you I'd like to know you better" he said to Rainbow.

She was speechless. Even though she'd made a fool of herself he was still giving her a second chance.

And with that Tiger opened the door and left.

.

.

Rainbow sighed really loud that made everything silent. She rested her head on Fluttershy's shoulder and sighed once more.

"I messed up" was all she said.

"No you didn't my dear this the chance you've been looking for" said Rarity as she stepped forward.

"Huh?" Said the rest of the girls including Rainbow.

"You see this was test of he really liked you. See if he didn't he would have simply ignored you the whole time but he didn't no he forgave you and want to know you better" she said.

It a second for Rainbow to process the idea and when she did it got to her.

"Oh I get it since he forgave me for my actions I can actually have a chance" Rainbow said.

"Come on Fluttershy I need your help" sad Rainbow as she eagerly got up and started to pull Fluttershy out the door.

"But...the animals...I can't...ok fine" Fluttershy gave up and let Rainbow carry her on to do what ever she wanted.

.

.

Tiger spent a few hours looking around the town to see what shops or places he might want to visit in the future. He applied to many different places to work and they all turned him down except one. That one was a job as weather Pegasus. He had the speed and stamina to do it and he was to report to his team captain.

The pony told him were to find his team captain and Tiger took to the skies. The sun was setting and its view made the sky turn orange and made everything beautiful about it. As he flew he watched as the ground below him was filled with pony's running around. This brought a smile to face to see happy pony's enjoying there lives.

He saw a house in the distance. It was in the sky of course but this house was magnificent. The architecture of it and the way it was designed gave it that respected house.

"Who ever lives here is Livin the good life" he thought. When he reached the home. His hoofs touched the soft cloud and he folded his wings back in. He knocked on the door and expected to see a hulking male Pegasus with many years of experience come out and give him that dead eye but when the door opened his mind was crushed.

It was the rainbow mare from the party earlier today. The suns shine gave her mane that sparkling shine and her cyan coat just flew from the suns shine.

He was speechless due to her beauty."Um hello are you there" she said.

Tiger shook his head and came back to reality."Oh sorry about that I was just...Nevermind are you the weather captain of the 1st weather patrol here in Ponyville" said Tiger.

"Yeah and..."

"I came here to see if you'll take me as your replacement" said Tiger.

.

.

Rainbows heart dropped. He wanted the job as new weather Pegasus. If she didn't know him she would have gave it to him in a snap due to her being lazy and not wanting to do anything but she liked him and if they started a relationship together and broke up that might cause some problems.

But as she thought it through she realized one thing. They weren't together so it wouldn't matter.

"Sure I'll give you the job but be here by tomorrow morning to see where you place in our group. And bring your A game" she said.

"Thank you miss..."

"Rainbow Dash but just call me Dash"

She never let anypony call her Dash except her friends but he was an exception.

"Ok thank you I'll be on my way" he said as he unfolded his wings and took off.

As she watched him fly away Rainbow was thinking about the plan she came up with to redeem herself and Fluttershy was already looking for it all Rainbow had to do was wait but as she looked back at Tiger he dived so fast that she could barley see were he went. She was worried why he dived so quickly so she closed her house door and went in the direction Tiger dived to.

.

.

As Tiger left Rainbows home he was so happy that he finally found a job after the war. He had a huge smile on his face that nothing could take it and he saw Rainbow Dash so that was a plus but as he flew he smelt something that he smelt only in the war when a city was under attack. The smell that could take a colts heart out.

"Fire..."

Tiger looked below him and saw a huge flame burst. He quickly dived bombed toward the location that this was his fastest he's even gone in his life. As he dived he saw that it was building that was on fire and it was burning very hard and the buildings fire was expanding.

He reached the ground to see a large crowd of pony's and several pony's burnt or covered in black smog. They were burnt and barley got out alive.

"Help my filly and colt are still in there" said a mare in a high pitched scream.

He looked at the bounding and the fire was spreading quickly and it was already taking down logs of wood.

"Mam just calm down the fire pony's would be here shortly" said a voice.

"No there's no time they'll suffocate due to the toxic of the smoke" thought Tiger.

He never really wanted to be hero but since these were young pony and they still have a life ahead of them. But Tigers life was ending he'd killed and lost so he didn't mind dying for those who could do better.

With no hesitation Tiger rushed into the building as the fires heat burned him. Since he was in the military as a Pegasus they showed him how to last longer in this situation.

All he had to do was use his wins to cover his nose and that'll block the carbon from getting into his system. He rushed in the building and saw the fire burn everything. The flames heat burnt several feathers off him and he needed to find those kids quickly. He moved toward the back of the building and kicked a door down. The door burnt his hoof and gave him a blister. He ignored the pain and kept searching the small building for the kids.

.

.

Rainbow landed in the crowd of pony's that surrounded the building. They all were worried about what happened and Rainbow moved past them and toward the mouth of the beast.

In the front was a mare and a colt as they held each other closely.

"What's going on why hasn't everypony backed away" she said.

The mare looked at Rainbow and tried to talk.

"A stallion ran in there looking for our kids. They got lost trying to get out"

Rainbow looked at the entrance and saw white feathers laying on the floor and she turned around and looked at the crowd.

"Tiger no"

.

.

Tigers breathing was getting harder and harder as he searched every inch of the building. As he looked his ears caught a sound of voices.

He tuned around and ran toward the voices. The voices got louder and louder till a wall separated them.

Tiger folded his wings quickly and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hello are you in there" said Tiger.

"HELP HELP PLEASE HELP" said the voices.

"Hold on I'm trying to find a way to free you guys"

Tiger tried to find the door and when he found it it was covered by logs of burning wood. He needed to find a way for them to get out and his lungs couldn't take anymore.

He weeny back to the wall and looked around for a piece of wood. Unfortunately he found a piece of wood hold able to break the weak wall but it was on fire.

His breath started to get slower and he he could hear the voices coughing. So he picked up the piece of wood and cringed at the pain but he slammed it against the weak wall and broke it down. The voices came running and they were tripping and falling.

There was two of them and they were burnt also but Tigers body was half burnt. He picked up both the foals and started to make his way toward the entrance. As they ran the building started to fall and he picked up the pace.

He could see the exit and the clear view for outside. The kids were unconscious due to the lose of breath and Tiger had ran right toward the exit but as he made it toward the exit it collapsed on him. He was stuck on the collapsing building and his vision was starting to fade.

He had to make a choice and it was due with them or die. He didn't hesitate and he threw the foals outside just a couple of feet and he saw many pony's run to help the fold but unfortunately a large piece of wood fell and hit Tigers back.

He fell to the ground and turned around to see lots of blood running down his back and his wings in different places.

He could bare it anymore so he let his fate take him and as his vision started to fade he heard one last voice.

"TIGER NOOOOOO..."


	6. Returning Solider

_**Returning Solider**_

.

.

In this home there was things thrown around. The kitchen was dirty and dishes needed to wash very badly. The living room was a disaster as the couch cushions were thrown on the floor with stains of water and scratch marks. And up stairs was the owner of the house. She had laid in bed for 2 days straight never once getting up or eating just crying. She had cried for 2 days straight and sometimes she'd cry so much nothing came out.

She was depressed the only colt she probably ever LOVED was in a coma. Every time she thought about it it hurt her and she always felt empty like her life has more meaning. She was done with life and now she wanted to be with him in the afterlife but as she held the pills in front of her she just couldn't.

If she died that would hurt her friends and she never like seeing her friends hurt so she angrily threw the pills in the cloud floor and wept again. Her mane in a tragic mess and her body odor very nasty and slimy. She closed her eyes and saw him one last time

"NO TIGERRRR..."

.

.

The heart monitor was beeping very slowly. The room was quiet and two doctors stood in front of a bed that carries the hero.

"He saved two young foals from death. That deserves a Hero's medal" said one of the doctors.

"I agree he's a hero in all our eyes but when do you thing he'll wake up" said the other.

"I don't know it's been a week and all that has happened was him moving or his pulse getting faster that's it"

"Well lets leave him to rest after all he did get his wings torn off and sever cuts and bruises"

And with that the doctors walked out the room and closed it gently. In the bed laid Tiger. He was all bandaged up head to hoof. His wings were gone in the fire and they decided that it was permanently gone but the real problem was his burn marks. They scattered all over his body with scabs and some even cuts but he still fought to save those two foal whether he died or not.

.

.

**2 years ago**

Tiger slowly cleaned off his helmet from the blood that had been spilled that day. He was on his way to Canterlot to receive the purple hoof for his efforts in the war. He saved countless lives that day but many were lost and he could save them all. He blamed himself for not saving them but he knew the risks so it was some or none.

The ride was slow and he sat next to brother in arms Hawk Eye. They and two others were riding down a dirt path while they waited to get to Canterlot. Everything was silent and Tiger just looked out the window and frowned.

Hawk Eye looked over to Tiger and stuck out his hoof and put it Tigers shoulder.

"It's ok man you did what you had to do. Sargent was stepping out of bounds and you had to pull the trigger or it was your life" said Hawk.

Tiger let what Hawk Eye said sink in and the weight that was put on Tigers shoulder were lifted. Many civilians were dead because of that corrupted Sargent. Tiger looked down at his helmet and wiped off the Corrupted Sergeants blood from it. Tiger saw his reflection in his helmet and he sighed thinking it was all over.

"Thanks Hawk I need th-"

The chariot blasted in the air before Tiger could finish his sentence. Time became slow as Tiger saw him and his brothers fly in the air. Then time resumed and they crashed on the floor. Tiger immediately shot his eyes open and felt blood come down his face and started spilling on the floor. He tried to get on his hoofs but it wouldn't move or bend. He looked at his left hoof and saw that it cracked and the bone was popping out of place. He shrieked in pain but he needed to get out of there. Tiger was silent for a second and nothing was heard outside. This must have been a planned attack or they would have kept shooting at them.

He looked at his teammates and the others were not even moving with blood leaking out there lifeless body's. He turned his head and saw Hawk-Eye laying under some planks of wood and parts of the chariot. Blood was coming out of his head and he was bot moving either. Tiger quickly used his other hoof to pull Hawk eye from the debris. Tiger tried to pull Hawk out but his one arm wasn't strong enough to pull Hawk. He clenched his teeth together and snapped it back in place. Tiger cried in pain as it hurt very much. The cracking stopped Tiger heart for a second but it resumed. Tiger was able to move it but not for long.

He pulled Hawk from the debris and flipped him over to check if he was alive. As he flipped him over he saw a large piece of wood stuck in Hawks throat. Tigers hoofs were painted red and he slowly checked Hawks pulse. He was still breathing but Tiger knew Hawk didn't have much time left.

Tiger slowly pulled the wood from his throat and blood rushed out. Tiger had to seize the blood from coming out so he placed both his hoofs on the wound and pressed down to keep it from coming out.

"Damn it HELP ANYPONY HELP..."

.

.

Tiger slowly flickered his eyes open . His vision was white and it blinded him badly. He closed his eyes until he could regain his vision. As Tiger laid in what he made out a bed a beeping was rapidly increasing.

Pain was washing inside Tigers body and he couldn't bare it anymore. He shot his eyes open and sat up from the bed. The heart monitor was rapidly increasing and sweat dripped from Tiger head.

Tiger looked around the room until his heart started to slow down. The room was white and he appeared to be a hospital bed. Just as Tigers heart slowed down the door slowly opened.

Tiger turned his attention toward the door and entered a white mare with a brown mane.

"Well your one tough solider aren't you Hero" she said.

When she said "Hero" Tiger clenched his teeth at the very sound of the word. He didn't like to be called hero for he never did anything heroic all he did was do what any other stallion would do.

"Oh hello Doctor..."

"Doctor RedHeart"

"Hello Doctor RedHeart" said Tiger.

There was silence in the room for a moment. Tiger stretched his back but when he did he felt something missing. He turned his head and he saw to bandages were his wins were suppose to be.

"We tried to get you back your wings but they were burnt to a crisp" said RedHeart."Well I'll come back later but get some rest your body is still wounded"

As she was leaving Tiger had to say something.

"What Doctor how-how long have I been out?" Tiger said worried.

"A couple of days nothing important but I'm surprised that you were able to recover so quickly. Patients who had less injures such as a hit to the head would leave them out for weeks or months but you endured far more worse but your better" she said closing the door.

Tiger sighed and laid his head on the pillow. He had no money, no where to go, but yet he still lives.

"Why Celestia. Why do let me still live? What have I done that let's me keep living. I've been in a war, bodyguard to Luna and even sacrificed my self to save two foals but you let me LIVE!.

Tiger was now angry and he tossed and turned his head toward the window. The clear blue sky allowed the clouds to soar nicely over Ponyville and as Tiger looked out the window he saw a home that was very familiar.

"Rainbow Dash...


	7. Opening Her Heart

_**Opening Her Heart**_

.

.

Tiger took a whiff of the sweet air that hovered over Ponyville. He walked down the cobblestone road. He was released from the hospital the following day. His body was able to withstand the injuries but he wasn't able to get hurt in anyway possible even if he tripped. His gear clanking as he walked down the street.

The birds flew above him and make chirping sounds. Tiger sighed and moved his wings to extend them. He knew that him rising his live was going to cost him something but he never knew that it be his wings.

"I wish I still had my wings. Even though I never used them in public" thought Tiger.

As he strolled down the road he had wandered a bit far off the path to Ponyville. As he thought he heard something stir up in the bushes. Tiger was curious to look but he remembered his wounds and not to get into any trouble. A scream was heard and Tiger got more curious.

Tiger was about to just walk away and get on with his life but he remembered what he said while a Marine and Bodyguard.

"As long as I live I shall see happy faces and smiles but as long as there's danger in Equestria I shall not rest till its killed"

And with that Tiger slowly walked into the forest.

.

.

Rainbow Dash finally got up the courage to go be social and physical state. She had been depressed but after she realized why she cared for Tiger so much she had to do something immediately. It had been eating her away and she live with herself anymore and she needed to find Tiger.

She'd brushed her hair nicely and even took a nice soothing bubble bath. After she got out she cleaned her mane and even sprayed some of that girly perfume to smell good for him. After she did all that girly things she finally looked at her self in the mirror. She was a beautiful creature that had a nicely done mane with a scented perfume with a necklace of a rainbow bolt.

"Ughhhh you better hope this is worth it Tiger cause your the only colt I ever cared about" said Rainbow quietly to herself. Now it was time to find Tiger and ask him on a friendly date.

.

.

Tiger slowly walked into the dark forest and the sounds he'd been hearing had gotten louder. As he walked through the dark forest he saw something that he hoped never to see, a blood stain.

Tiger quickly picked up his pace and as he was almost running the sounds got louder and louder. Tiger was able to make out the noise of a mare. Tiger was feet away from the situation and he pushed the leaves back and walked through the forest to unveil something he hoped not to see.

It was the mare from when he was in the park or Fluttershy as he remembered. She was crying tears balled up against the wall with blood on her coat.

There stood in front her was a Timberwolf. It wasn't a massive one but a small regular one. His teeth were ready to tear her apart and chew on her bones. His body made of wood from the forest itself. As it got closer Fluutershy was defenseless.

As Tiger recalls she didn't like to fight or cause harm to anything. She was the caretaker for the animals help them get through life if they needed we help. But now she was about to be eaten by a wolf.

The wolf was inches away from her and it opened its mouth ready to feast on her bones but as it opened its mouth two hoofs wrapped around its neck and a twist was able to take out the wolf in a second.

Fluttershy wasn't ready to die. She had her friends, family, and animals to look for and yet she couldn't do anything. As she waited for the wolf to take her life nothing happened. She opened one eye to see someone she never expected.

"T-Tiger...i-is that-that yo-you" Fluttershy was barely able to make out words.

"Don't worry Fluttershy I took care of it you it's ok open your eyes" said Tiger in a soft voice.

She opened both her eyes and Tiger looked at her eyes to see red all over them.

He held out a hoof to help her up and she did but she just didn't get no she hugged him with a full embrace.

"Thank you Tiger. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come" she said in her shy tone.

"I heard your screaming a mile away. By the way what were you doing out here anyway" said Tiger curiously.

"I was helping a bunny give birth and I followed them all the way out here and when they were giving birth the Timberwolf smelled the blood" said Fluttershy.

She looked down at her bloodied hoofs and smiled softly. Tiger smiled back and when Fluttershy looked at him her eyes looked like cupcakes that he wanted to eat. She looked back at his eyes and she saw that his eyes reflected like the moon.

Things were getting awkward and the silent mood needed to be cut.

"Let's go back to my home and get cleaned up if you want" Fluttershy said shyly with a blush.

"Sure I guess" responded Tiger.

.

.

Celestia paced back and forth with worry on top of her head. She had sent her little sister Luna to discuss territorial land with the Griffons and they are known to REALLY hate Equestria. As she paced she was worried her bodyguard was not ready to protect the way White Tiger did.

Then the golden chamber doors opened and revealed a perfectly fine dark princess of the night with her loyal bodyguard next to her wearing the Royal armor.

"Thank the heavens your ok Luna I was worried that the Griffins would not be friendly and attack" said Celestia with a small smile.

"Don't worry big sister Storm was by my side the whole trip and pushed away nosy pony's" said Luna.

Celestia looked at Storm and nodded. He nodded back and started to walk out the golden doors.

"I shall speak to my sister alone" said Celestia.

The guards nodded and left the room and closed the golden double doors to left them to speak with themselves.

"Sister I can't say how happy I am to have Storm by my side. He's very generous and can understand me completely" said Luna.

Celestia turned around and started to walk to her throne. She was worried that Storm wasn't trained completely and he needed to be able to protect Luna.

"I know little sister, I know but Storm needs more training by a professional" said Celestia.

"What are you trying to say Sister" said Luna.

Celestia sighed and looked at Luna straight in the eyes."He needs to be dismissed and replaced"

Luna gasped and her blood pressure started to rise.

"Sister he's perfect he can-"

"Enough!" said Celestia cutting off Luna."I'm not removing him he just needs to be trained more if he is to stay at your side. So I'm sending a group of scouts to find White Tiger" said Celestia.

Luna sighed and opened the double doors and walked out.

Celestia was relieved and sighed. She was happy that she can see White Tiger again.

.

.

They reached Fluttershy's house and they were cleaning off the blood from their coats. Tiger white sky coat was dripped with blood and Fluttershy's butter yellow coat was smeared with blood.

Tiger sat down on her couch as he only had just a couple of drops of blood but she had a lot. Tiger heard some hoof steps come down from the stairs and he smiled at her. She smiled back and she sat across from him with a small smile.

Things got silent and they sat awkwardly staring at each other.

"Tiger may I ask you something a bit private if you don't mind" said Fluttershy.

"Not at all Fluttershy what's in your mind" said Tiger.

"Well do...do you...like...Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy very quietly.

Tigers heart stopped and his pulse started to increase faster and faster.

"Well I...I really don't know" said Tiger.

Fluttershy sighed and looked at him straight in the face.

"That's the thing Tiger. You don't know but yet you care for her" said Fluttershy.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the looks and I can fell you get nervous when your around her. Do you know how bad she felt when you went into the hospital. She didn't leave her house for TWO days Tiger, TWO days" said Fluttershy as her voice started to get louder.

"She cried all day for you to be safe and YOU DONT KNOW. IT'S COLTS LIKE YOU THAT MAKE US MARES WORRY BUT NO YOU JUST THINK YOU LOVE US NO! YOUR WORTHLESS TIGER YOU KNOW THAT DO YOU HUH? SHE CARED AND CRIED BUT ALL YOU DO IS YOUR OWN THING! LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW TIGER!" Screamed Fluttershy at the top of her lungs.

Tiger ears were bleeding but he withstood the loudness. It was her home so he did what she wanted. As Tiger got up and opened the door he turned to The angry Fluttershy and look at her dead in the eyes.

"I know I'm worthless"


	8. The Quest

_**The Quest**_

.

.

Rainbow Dash slowly walked down the road looking for Tiger but as she walked down the road and she was all good looking she might as well have fun with it.

She swayed her hips back and forth, side to side making all the colts or stallions look at her and the mares hitting there colts to keep them in check. Rainbow Dash laughed inside and kept walking down the street turning her head left and right to see if she saw Tiger.

As Rainbow was looking she saw Twilight walking down the street with some bags filled with food and Spike by her side also holding some bags. She walked over to Twilight and asked if she had seen Tiger.

"No Rainbow I haven't seen him anywhere. Why don't you ask AppleJack she surely might have had to seen him" said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash nodded and took to Sweet Apple Acres. As she flew she was way to happy to finally ask out Tiger. He was the only colt she ever liked as a colt and not as a friend.

.

.

Tiger slowly walked down the dirt road exiting Fluttershy's home. He didn't know why she had a sudden outburst or why she got mad at him but her words were right and really touched him.

He was worthless and he had nothing to his name. Before he went into the war he was a skinny, bony, and homeless. He sat on the street asking for bits and pony's would give him a look or anger.

He had a long dirty beard with a muddy dirty coat with a small stomach and he slept on the street.

Pony's would either kick him or spit on him but the most generous pony's would at least give him one bit. With the bits he collected he would buy food to feed himself not like the other who would buy drinks or cigarettes.

He remembers why he joined the Marines and that was because he saw many of his homeless friends die because of the war and the resources that were being took from them. All of them died and he couldn't stand it no more. He saved up a couple of bits and shaved his beard off and washed his fur in the lake. After he did that he was off to the recruiting station.

.

.

Rainbow Dash landed softly on the dirt ground of Sweet Apple Acres. She didn't want to land hard because if she did that would cause her coat to get dirty and she didn't want that. As she slowly made her way to the apple family's house she saw AppleJack bucking apples.

She went over to AppleJack and smiled.

"Well howdy there Rainbow Dash" said AppleJack. AppleJack took one look at Rainbow and tilted her head in confusion.

"I've never seen y'all dressed up like this Rainbow. What's the occasion" said Apple.

Rainbow Dash blushed and started to make a hole in the ground with her hoof.

It took AppleJack a quick second to realize why she was dressed up. AppleJack stopped bucking the apples and walked over to Rainbow.

"Don't worry Rainbow he'll say yes. And if not well than he missed out"

Rainbow Dash grew a smile and she could talk to AppleJack all day but that's not the reason she came over.

"Sorry to cut the chat AppleJack but have you see Tiger anywhere. I need to ask him"

AppleJack shook her head. Rainbow thanked her for her little motivation and took to the skies. Next was Fluttershy.

.

.

Tiger sighed as he threw water in his face. He slowly cleaned out the dirt between his eyes and laid back. He returned to Lake Flow and his gear restfully placed on a tree nearby and the quietness gave him time to think.

"Why did she go all crazy on me. I did nothing to receive that and I even helped her not get eaten by a TimberWolf" thought Tiger.

"She said that I didn't care about her or any other mare but that's wrong I love all mares and they should be treated with respect and kindness. But than again she said all colts and stallions are alike and only want there flank"

Tiger could remember his foal years clearly. It haunted him to remember those days and why he could remember those days clearly also hurt him.

His abusive father and his caring mother both there to either give him hell or give him kindness.

His father was a drunken,lazy, low life that always spent his paycheck on the casinos and never was at his home. When he was home he would either beat his wife or take the anger out on Tiger.

Tiger remembers when he tried to stick up for his mother and his mother tried to convince Tiger to leave it to her but no. Somepony needed to stand up and when he did Tigers father beat him till bones cracked and blood dripped.

As Tiger remembered those horrible memory's he needed time to think about his life and what to do with it.

.

.

Rainbow Dash slowly sighed as she walked up to Fluttershy's home. She knew that Nopony had seen Tiger all day and Fluttershy would be the last pony to see Tiger because she's always with her animals and never gets out the house.

Rainbow reached the door and knocked. As she waited she heard muffling and things getting knocked over. Rainbow Dash was wondering what was going on.

The door flung open to reveal a enraged Fluttershy who seemed to be very mad.

"Um Shy are you ok" said Dash.

"YES IM FINE WHAT DO YOU WANT" said Shy.

"Ok...have you seen Tiger I got ask him something" said Dash.

"OH THAT PIECE OF FILTH YEAH I HAVE SEEN HIM!" Said Shy with a hostile voice.

"Shy what's wrong. You are more angry than usual" said Dash.

"It's everything Dash. Colts are all the same and try never care about mares. All they think of us as pieces of flank" said Shy.

"Shy why are you so hostile. I've never seen you like this" said Dash.

When Dash said that a small black bug secretly flew from under Fluttershy's Wing. It crawled down her hoof and secretly flew to the forest.

Fluttershy's closed her eyes and her pupils shrunk. She blinked a couple of time.

"What...what happened" said Fluttershy softly.

"You just Freaked out really bad Shy. Are you ok" saidDash concerned.

"I don't know what happened. What did I do" said Shy.

"I'll tell you later Shy but I really need to find Tiger have you seen him" said Dash.

"No"

Rainbow sighed again and started to walk away but she felt a hoof grab her shoulder.

"But I have an idea where he could be. I've seen him a couple of times at Lake Flow"

"Thanks Shy I'll thank you later but see ya" said Dash as she flew away.

.

.

Tiger knew he needed to leave town. He was packing up his gear and he loaded it on his back. He had enough money to buy a couple of small items to live off of.

Before he was ready to leave. He pulled out a necklace that belong to his mother. He held it in front of his face.

"I'm sorry mom. I failed you, I should have never joined the military or Royal Guard. I left you with that monster and he took your life"

"Don't forgive me for what I did but the things I can do to change my life will change me"

"I'm sorry"

Tiger pulled the necklace from his neck and held it in front of the lake. Before he dropped it he heard a boom in the background.

"TIGERRRRR"

.

.

(Sorry for the late Update I had other things in my way but after this chapter things will get serious and the plot will be thicken so be ready"


	9. The Couple

_**The Couple**_

.

.

Tiger slowly looked up to the sky. As his head moved up he saw a flash of colors come toward him. Tiger had no time to react as the lights were coming at incredible speeds.

He closed his eyes and all of time went slow. This could be his final moment in Equestria and yet he embraced it.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I never got to explain how I feel" said Tiger quietly as he embraced death.

He waited for the light to hit him but yet nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Rainbow Dash looking at him with a weird expression.

"Um...Tiger why are you closing your eyes" chuckled Dash.

"Oh um sorry I was expecting something else" said Tiger foolishly.

"What were you expecting" Rainbow said curiously.

"Oh nothing really" Tiger said. Everything went silent after that and they both stood there eyeing each other, watching each others movements. It's was like they were studying each other.

"Where are you going" said Dash breaking the silence.

"Oh me I was going somewhere were I'm wanted and not yelled at for helping somepony not die that's were I'm going" said Tiger remembering what happened at Fluttershy's home.

"What who said your not wanted here?" Said Rainbow curiously.

"Well for starters everyday I'm here something gots to happen to somepony and I have to help them and when I do they yell at me for things I never done" Tiger said angrily.

"You have to think Tiger. Everything you've ever done was good. All the pony's you saved and help those are pony's who would be dead or injured if you never stepped in"

"I'm tired of it. All of the cuts and bruises I'm tired of going to the hospital all the time"

After that everything went silent. Tiger looked at Rainbow Dash one final time. Her mane was straightly done and her coat was combed to perfection.

"Good bye Rainbow Dash. I don't think you'll miss me" said Tiger as he grabbed his gear and started to walk.

"Who said I won't miss you" said Dash as she started to tear up.

Tiger stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Dash crying.

"What..." Said Tiger confusedly.

"I said I'll miss Tiger. Tiger I have to tell you something" said Dash as she started to wipe away her tears.

"Tiger...I...I always liked you from the moment I saw you. When I met you we just clicked like that. You were so nice and gentle and treated me like a mare not like another colt" Dash said as she started to cry again.

"Please don't leave Tiger I don't know what I'll do if you-"

Rainbow was cut off by soft lips pressing against hers. She was shocked at first but she didn't resist as She started to kiss back. Her tears slowly mixed in with her lips and created a mix of berry and strawberries.

Tiger couldn't believe what he did or why he did it. All he knows is that the reason he did it was because his heart was telling him to do it. Tiger pushed himself back and looked at Rainbow Dash.

She had no expression on her face. She wasn't angry or happy so Tiger was scared what was going to happen.

Rainbow slowly started walking toward Tiger. Each step was breath taking and the anticipation was killing Tiger on the inside.

He braced his chest and head for the pounding he was going to receive. But then her steps got quicker and she moved faster toward Tiger.

She leaped and tackled Tiger not caring if her mane or coat got dirty. She wrapped her hoofs around his body and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you Tiger. Thank you so much" Rainbow said slowly.

"Your welcome Dash but I'm sorry I got you by surprise"

"Not a big deal but does this mean were...you know..." Said Rainbow.

Tiger pressed his lips against hers. She was softly moaning to the excitement going. Tiger didn't want to go that fast in there relationship so he pulled back and looked at her cute rosy eyes.

"Does that answer your question" said Tiger.

Rainbow squealed with excitement and smiled at Tiger. This was a day to remember.

.

.

After some time Tiger decided not to leave. He had so much here than he had in his life time. He had some pony's to call friends and a mare that he could kiss. All was good with Tiger except his home situation.

He walked down the cobblestone road leading to Ponyville. He walked next to Rainbow. She wanted to fly back to town but when she said that she remembered Tigers wings. So she walked next to him slowly enjoying the time she could spend with him.

In Tigers mind he had to find a job and that needed to be fast. His body reeked of body odor but Rainbow don't complain. His mane was covered in dirt and mud. And his body sprayed with cuts and bruises from the previous days.

"_Well Twilights a librarian and nopony checks out books so she has no money. Rarity's a design pony and I'm a war veteran so no. Pinkie Pies a baker and I love sweets but can't make them. Fluttershy's a vet and you need to handle animals with care and I can't handle animals with care. Applejacks a farmer and that requires muscle and strength. I've developed a strong fore-hoof"_

He stopped before they reached town and tapped Rainbow from her daze on Tiger.

"Dash I need to go talk to AppleJack so I'll meet you in the park in a little bit" said Tiger

"Ok" she said.

Tiger looked at her and smiled and he waited for a smile back but except he got something better.

She kissed him and she pulled away and took to the sky yelling"WOOOOOOOOOOO"

Tiger just smile and turned toward the Apple orchard in the distance.

"Well time to go get a job"


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Apple Bucker**_

_**(I'm terribly sorry for this super long update I was just enjoying my Spring Break and other things but I shall continue writing and I'm put this story on Hiatus because I have something on my mind for quite a while and I want to focus on that more but anyway thank you to all who have read this story I don't think I could have gone this far without you)**_

.

.

Tiger had walked down the dirt road that lead to the Sweet Apple Acres. He had got a few "Hellos" or "Thank you" from some of the town folk for what he done a couple days ago. He didn't like complements from pony's because he's used to being yelled at or things of that nature but its good to hear those things.

As Tiger followed the path he saw a small red dot hitting some trees. He didn't know who it was but maybe he or she worked for the Apples.

As Tiger got closer he made out the small red dot. It was a stallion that was taller than Tiger, hitting the apple trees with one hit.

"Damn he must strong to hit those trees in one hit" thought Tiger.

Tiger seized the thoughts he had and continued to walk near the stallion.

The red stallion stopped hitting the apples and looked at Tiger. The red stallion remembered his sister saying something about a white stallion who saved a couple of foals and how his Light icy blue mane shined in the sunlight. Well that was what AppleJack said.

Tiger reached this red stallion and looked at him for a second to notice how built this stallion was. His legs were like tree trunks and his body was three times larger than Tigers and Tiger was marine.

"Hello I was wondering if AppleJack is home" said Tiger.

"Eeyup" said the red stallion.

"Ok...can I go talk to her"

"Eeyup"

"Thanks I guess...oh by the way I'm White Tiger"

"I'm Big Macintosh"

Big Mac stuck out his hoof for Tiger to shake and Tiger shook it like a Stallion.

.

.

Rainbow couldn't believe what had just happened. Tiger kissed her and they were a couple. Sure they only knew each other for a couple of days but hey maybe they'll get to know each other more better in the upcoming days.

She had took off to the skies after Tiger said good-bye. She had to tell her friends about the great news that happened. As she soared through the sky she saw the town and decided to tell Twilight first. Twilights has never been in a relationship with a colt or mare but just there friend.

Twilight was always reading books or studying for Celestia knows what. So after a couple of days Rainbow should try to find her a colt but in the mean time tell all her friends.

.

.

Tiger walked over to a large red refurbished barn. It looks like it had been recently painted or new wood but that's not the reason Tiger was here. He slowly walked over to the barn and saw a orange mare pulling a cart. She rested the cart and saw Tiger.

"Howdy Tiga. Never thought I'd see y'all around these parts. So what brings you to my Sweet Apple Acres".

"Hello AppleJack I'm here to see if I can help around the barn to earn some bits" said Tiger.

"Well I'll be a weasel in a bucket. Your the first pony to ever want to work here. Sure were glad to have a extra pair of hoofs around here" said AppleJack.

"Great and thank you so much" replied Tiger as he started to take his leave.

"Oh and be here by Sunlight if you want to work here" yelled AppleJack as she started to wave Tiger good bye.

"Ok Sun rise that's not to hard" thought Tiger as he passed Big Macintosh and down toward Ponyville.

.

.

_**Canterlot Throne Room**_

Celestia looked out her balcony window and looked at Equestria. This magnificent place was her to rule and she was doing a great job at it. The Griffins were at peace with them and they could travel between the borders. The Changelings were Outcasted and isolated from any contact to other neighboring Country's. All was great except her emotions.

Her feelings were all scrambled up and she needed somepony to talk to. Her sister was out with her bodyguard on a date. They were getting extremely closer to each other and have been doing this for a while. She thinks he is going to propose to her today.

She wished she had never sent Tiger out back to fight the war. She regretted that so much and felt bad. Her only love was either dead or somewhere else.

Celestia couldn't handle it so she let a small tear run down her face. The tear fell down the castle walls and to the garden below. As the tear fell it landed on a unbloomed flower. When the tear touched the flower it opened like a present and its beautiful colors shined in the light.

Celestia laid on her bed sobbing for what she had done an the mistakes she made. The only thing she could do is cry.


End file.
